Burning Ice
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: Jack accidentally freezes the warren while painting eggs. He panics and flies away. Can the guardians find him? What will they do if they do? Who is the man in the mirror? Why is he obsessed with Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is chapter one. I'm thinking this will have 5-15 chapters. Not entirely sure yet. If you have any ideas, feel free to say them. **

It was a sunny morning in late April and all was quiet in the Easter Bunny's warren. Well, not so much quiet... Jack was up to his usual mischief; just hanging around bugging E. Aster Bunnymund. Jack had come over to paint eggs because Easter was going to be coming soon. It was only a few weeks away. Bunny had originally said that Jack could not come over, but he eventually caved in after weeks of Jack's begging. Jack had told him that he was going to bug him regardless; as winter was coming to an end. Jack was always restless during the off season. (He was restless as a five year old child regardless.)

Jack sighed in exasperation, "Man, this is the fifth one I tried to paint! It's terrible..." He held up a messy blue egg with a snow white stick bunny on it. ('cuz that would be so adorable. Jack trying to paint a bunny, but failing miserably. I was thinking of making him paint one with a kangaroo that turns out good, but I'm not exactly sure yet)

Bunny sat down his paintbrush, and leaned over Jack's shoulder to get a closer look at the design. He cringed at the poor artisanship. "Well, if we paint over it, it could turn out good... Just try out another coat, mate... It's not so bad." Bunny lied. 'Wow, he really hasn't improved at all; if anything, i'd say it was worse... Maybe he could just do solid colors... How can he make snowflakes that are so detailed and intricate, but not be able to paint a thing?'

"Why don't you show me?"Jack exclaimed, while throwing his hands in the air. "I have no idea what I'm doing... And I'm just getting worse..." Jack said in a pout. (cute)

"A'ight, mate. Scoot over. I'm going to show you how to do basic outlines. If ya can't do the detailed stuff, then just pass 'em off ta me, 'kay?"

Jack obediently moved over, handing a solid neon pink egg to Aster. "Alright..." He mumbled.

Bunny took the egg. "Okay, ya wanted to do a bunny, or would ya rather learn simple patterns?"

"As long as it's doesn't look like this," Jack held out a mint green egg with several gray dripping splotches on it out towards the giant pooka, "I don't care. I just wanna paint _something_."

Bunny took out a leather bound case of paintbrushes. "Okay, first step: get a paintbrush. Make sure it isn't extremely small, or too big. Based off of your level, you should just use a stamp or make small strokes. Like this..." Bunny said as he lightly stroked the egg. He was painting simple birds. "An' don't use too much water. If ya want to switch colors, then just clean the brush, and dry it." As The giant pooka painted, the egg slowly began to resemble a sunset at the beach. "Got it?" Bunny handed the egg over to Jack, who looked at it in astonishment.

"I think so..."

Bunnymund stood up suddenly. His ears perked up, as he turned towards the cottage. "I gotta go. Stay. Put... There." Bunny ordered, gesturing towards the clearing in which Jack was sitting.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just the phone, mate it's probably North." Bunny answered before dashing into the pale peach cottage.

Jack shook his head, and sat back down. "just you and me now, eggs. I'm gonna paint one of you; you'll look awesome... hopefully."

Jack began painting a flower on the spring green egg. After he had finished his simple, yet not so disastrous flower; Bunny hopped up to him.

"Not bad, mate. Looks much better." Aster smiled at jack, who beamed back at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, simple, but much better than the last."

Jack sighed in relief.

"I gotta go... North cut his hand on one a 'is chisles. He ain't hurt bad, by the sounds of it, but the yeti's need help patchin' it up."

Jack grimaced, "So when'll you be back?"

"For a while, mate. Not longer than a few hours. When 'e falls asleep, I'll come back. Shouldn't be too long, Frostbite."

Jack sighed.

"An' I don't want ya playin' any tricks wile I'm gone. Everything **better** be as I left it." Bunny said, warning Jack to be good. He pointed at jack, and continued to speak, "I don' wan't any messes, pranks, or anythin' of th' like. Got it?"

Jack smiled. "Okay... So, I can keep painting, then right?"

"If ya be good... And clean up after yourself, for Manny's sake. Act your age."

Jack giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bunny asked.

"Well, if I acted my age; then I'd be acting much worse. Unless you mean act like I'm three hundred and seventeen; Which would mean to just sleep all the time." Jack laughed out.

Bunny chuckled, and ruffled Jack's snowy white hair. "Guess ya got a point there, Frostbite. Just Stay out of trouble, okay?"

And with that, The giant Easter bunny left the winter spirit alone in his warren.

As time passed, Jack began to feel unusually warm. "What, has he got the heater on or something? He must really not like the cold... Guess he's not one to entertain much." Jack complained, while fanning himself. Jack stood up, and noticed something moving around in the tunnel. He walked up to it. Once he was at the entrance, something rushed past him, causing him to fall over. Jack landed with an 'oomph!' As he stood up, he heard breathing just behind him. He was sweating heavily, now. Each breath was hot; steamy. It burned Jack's already unusually warm skin.

When Jack turned around, his vision turned completely black. Jack frantically rubbed at his eyes. All of a sudden, he felt an immense pressure surrounding him. As soon as it started, it all stopped. Jack could see everything again. The warren was in shambles. Everything near him was frozen. In his struggle, he had released a great deal of ice. He had frozen over Eternal Spring.

Jack panicked. He tried to get rid of the ice, to no avail. He began to hyperventilate. Jack picked up his staff, and flew outside. He took deep breaths. He was panting, gasping for breath.(I know he wouldn't normally act like this [although he would try to fix it, and fly away to avoid getting lectured], but this ties in to the story)

A few hours later, Bunnymund returned to the warren. "Jack, I'm back!" He called out, before noticing the ice. Bunny mentally slapped himself for leaving Jack Frost alone... in his house. "Figures. I leave for a few hours, and he ruins the whole place." Bunny tapped the ground twice, diving through the opening in the soil that had just opened. Once he was gone, the earth closed, leaving a single red flower behind.

Jack was still flying. He had just gotten to the south pole, when he started to descend. He fell out of the sky and landed headfirst in a pile of snow. He groaned. He had hit his head on the way down. On a rock.

He slowly sat up, while looking around. "Man, that hurt..." He said while rubbing his aching head. He was already starting to get a killer headache. "I hope Bunny forgives me... I didn't mean to... I'm so stupid! I mess everything up..."

Jack sat in the snow for a few hours, just thinking about what happened in the Warren.

During that time, Bunny had already called all of the guardians together.

"My fault?! I told 'im to be GOOD! Not ta mess up ma warren! He froze eternal spring for Manny's sake! And he just left! He didn't even tell me! Now I got to defrost the rivers, the eggs; the whole warren. It'll take about a year just to do that. Not to mention painting eggs for Easter. Easter's only weeks away!" Bunny cried out, while trembling with rage.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Bunny. Maybe he wanted to apologize. He was alone for three centuries... He can't be expected to react well. I'm sure he didn't mean to make a mess..." Tooth attempted to calm Bunny; only succeeding in changing his rage to guilt and sadness.

Sandy formed several images above his head._ 'A Snowflake' 'A Globe' 'A Question Mark' 'The Guardians with Jack' '__**We need to find him.'**_

Tooth and North nodded, while Bunny shook his head. Bunny rubbed his hand over his face, and sighed.

Jack was still sitting in the snow, but his headache had lessened from a violent pounding to a dull throb. His eyes were almost closed, but he still tried to stay awake. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket, fishing out a small navy green notebook and a blue pen. He slowly began to write:

'I'm sorry, Bunny. I really didn't mean to make a mess... I was painting eggs, but I got distracted... I don't know what happened, but I froze everything. I promise that it was on accident... I'm really sorry...'

Jack remembered the darkness that he had seen in the warren. He tried to think of what it could be. Pitch? No... he was locked up... "Then what could that have been?" He asked aloud.

After he had collected his thoughts, he returned to his lake. He had almost crashed three times. Thanks to the wind, he didn't. He had landed on top of a tree that was just next to the water. After he was settled, he began to hear a light humming. 'Must be someone passing by', he thought before falling asleep.

Bunny hopped out of the sleigh, as quick as his four feet could carry him.

"Is no rush. If you wanted to see Jack so soon, could have just said so." North laughed out.

Bunny paled, "Do I have ta? He's a no good trouble maker! Even ruined ma warren!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded.

Sandy formed a stop sign over his head.

"Fine, I'll talk to him!"

"And be nice." Tooth called out.

When the guardians arrived, Jack was sprawled out on a fir.

Bunny groaned, "What Am I s'possed to do, now? Wake 'im up and ask 'im?"

Tooth was looking at Sandy, who shook his head.

The guardians decided to leave, and confront Jack later. Under the supervision of them all, of course.

Jack awoke when he fell out of the tree. He landed on his side, slightly cracking the ice. It was then that he heard a light scratching noise. He pushed himself up, and looked at the ice. He saw his reflection, but it was different. Instead of White hair, it had black. Rather than blue eyes, it had glowing red. It smiled back at his shocked face.

"_Nice to see that you woke up... So, wanna play a game?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Nice to see that you woke up... So, wanna play a game?"_

"Wha-What?" Jack asked in confusion, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Aww... are you ignoring me? That's okay... Everyone ignored you for much longer, anyway. You'll come around." The doppelganger said with a venomous yet icy tone.

"What?" Jack asked, "Augh!" He grunted, as he felt pain rear up in his lower torso ('belly' area)

He looked down, and saw that he was bleeding. He had a piece of ice jutting out of his belly. Jack pulled it out, and then stared down in shock, before the voice spoke out again.

"You should probably get that looked at. Wouldn't want you to bleed to death just yet, now would we?"

Jack shuffled backwards, grabbing for his staff. Once he had it, he flew off while clutching at his wound.

The guardians had just made it back to The Workshop.

"So, Bunny is still going to talk to Jack?" Tooth asked noone in particular.

Sandy gave a thumbs up.

"An' why wouldn' I? He needs discipline. We all need to talk ta th' brat."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, "He is not a brat; he's just... spirited."

"And 'e 'as too much of it."

As they spoke, they could hear a crash upstairs.

Everyone looked at north.

"Yetis are downstairs, elves not loud enough to make such noise." He half whispered. "Maybe is Jack."

Everyone awwed in understanding. And then Bunny sighed.

"Then we should check it out, right, guys?" He finally said.

When they made it up the stairs, a shuffling could be heard. They could see that a light was on. It was the light to Jack's room. They crept closer (except sandy and tooth, who flittered and flew over to the door). "Jack?" North asked as he knocked on the door. He received no answer, except more shuffling and a click.

North signaled to knock the door open, but sandy flew over and twisted the door knob. It was unlocked.

North sighed. He really wanted to knock it down.

What they saw when they opened the door was terrifying. There was blood all over the room. There was a messy trail from the window to the bathroom, where shuffling could still be heard. Next to the bed, there was a shallow pool of the sticky red substance.

Bunny tiptoed closer to the room. The door was open just enough to see Jack frantically looking through the cupboards. His hands were covered in blood, and he was using his staff to hold himself up. The weirdest thing was that the mirror was gone.

"Jack? Jack!" Bunny called out, causing the other guardians to flood into the room. They all gasped.

Jack turned around, holding his stomach. As smile of relief appeared on his face as he forced himself to say, "Oh, H-hey guys... Looking for b-bandages... I can't find them... ugh...not even a first aid kit in here..."

North gasped again, before running over to Jack's dresser, and pulling out a medical kit. When he returned, Bunny had already helped Jack to the ledge of the tub. He had to hold him up, but Bunny didn't mind. After all, the kid was hurt.

"Vat happened, Jack?" North asked, looking at the boy; who was looking around restlessly.

"I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you..." Jack sighed. "Ow!" He cried out, as north stitched up the cut.

"Ve are family, yes?" North asked, as he sat an alcohol soaked cloth on Jack's injury.

"OW!... I- I guess..." Jack replied, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"No. You do not guess. We are. That means we trust each other. Now... Tell me: How did this happen? Who did this to you?"

Jack sighed, "I... I don't know, He had black hair and red eyes... He- he was in the ice... In my lake... He looked like me, but at the same time, he didn't..."

"Vat? In the lake; drowning? Under ze ice?"

"...No... Not in the water... He wasn't human; North. Maybe He's an immortal... Hey, Do you remember how Pitch travels through shadows?"

All of them nodded.

"He moves through the reflections... He-He wasn't in the lake; he was in the reflection... In the ice..."

North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Vaat Happened, Jack?"

"I... I fell out of a tree... but I was fine then..."Jack said, as he fidgeted with his hands, "I heard this... this scratching... It-It was coming from the lake. It was just under me. I looked at it; and he was there... He was speaking, and he reached though the ice... He-he stabbed me. He even followed me here..." Jack said, as he glanced around yet again.

Bunny shook his head, motioning for North to follow him outside.

Once in the hallway, he closed the door, leaving Tooth, Sandy and Jack alone in the bathroom. "He's loony, mate. Nobody lives in reflections. It's impossible. He musta his 'is head on th' way down. He said it 'imself, North. He did fall; must be hallucinatin'."

"Nothing is impossible, friend; but Jack _is_ acting strange. We should check for any injuries or others, no?"

"Mah thoughts exactly, mate."

After a thorough check up, Jack was out quicker than Sandy at a meeting. Bunny carried him into the bed, muttering to himself about how he still had to clean the ice out of the Warren, not to mention that Jack's room was now covered in dried blood. When he had Jack laying in the bed, he noticed that Jack was holding onto him. He wrestled with his hands, eventually escaping the frost child's grasp. He smiled to himself as he wiped a stray bang out of Jack's face, "Ya lil troublemaker..."

**I'm not sure what to call the doppelganger; i'm thinking Jeff, Erik Blaze, or something. I need suggestions. Review and leave an idea for a name for him. I won't post again until I can think of one. In the meantime, enjoy these ducks~**

**_ _ -_ _ _ ****|\_( o)_ _ ~_ _ _ -_**

**~_ _ _- _ _ |\_( o)_ _ -_ - _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cool, so I got a bunch of suggestions for Jack's reverse doppleganger's name. I'm thinking that he won't have a designated name, as he was around for too long for it to even be remembered. Instead, they will just be what he is referred to as. So far, people have said: Darkly Image, Frostbite, Jokul Frosti, and Erik Blaze. Thank you for your suggestions; I was excited to be able to hear them, and respond. **

**(:) (just so you know, that thing is a single dango...)**

**Here's what I'm thinking: He is a dark image(like the movie Mirrors), so some call him that. Normally in a mirror, it is pictured as being cold; but Jack is cold, so he controls heat instead. He is what makes the reflections move; he controls the entire realm of reflections. Jack is Jack, and is sometimes confused with him, gaining the name Jokul Frosti. Erik Blaze is the most common name; but he takes a liking to the name Frostbite, when he hears Aster referring to Jack... What do you guys think? **

**I'm going to write the chapter now, but it may change later. **

"So what? He's just going crazy?" Bunny yelled out, while standing just in front of the Globe in the globe room at Santoff Claussen.

"Shh..." North responded, bringing his hand up in front of his mouth, shushing the giant Pooka. "Jack is sleeping. Was delusional. He lost a lot of blood, yes? Was likely a symptom of blood loss."

Little did they know, Jack had already woke up. He couldn't hear all of what they were saying, but he had woke up just after Bunny had finished shouting.

Jack sat up, cringing as his side throbbed from the motion. "... Ow..." He groaned as he sat up and made his way to the bathroom. To his dismay, the mirror was back... And the boy in the mirror was glaring back at him; with a look of venomous interest playing upon his features.

"Have a nice nap? I don't believe I properly introduced myself last time we met." The boy shrouded in darkness said.

"Who... Who are you?" Jack asked, as he leaned on the door.

"Me? That depends..." The boy said, as he leaned his head on his right hand, twirling his blackened version of Jack's staff around. It was like Jack's, only it was black, smooth... and it had a blade on the end. It looked like sythe.

"Depends on what? Who are you?"

"Some have called me Erik. Some call me Jokul Frosti... I am a dark image; the opposite of you." Erik said.

"What?" Jack asked

Dark Jack sighed, "Man, do I have to spell it out?... You are snowballs and fun-times, right?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, I'm heat. I'm pain. Blistering fever; suffering... And you are number one on my list of those that need to receive what I'm created to give out. Call me Erik Blaze." Erik Blade grinned, holding his hand out, as if to shake Jack's.

Jack stumbled backwards, landing on his bum. He gasped. "How-How does that work? Why... Why me?... Who created you? Why do you look like me? Why...?"

Erik Blaze grinned maniacally.

"Nobody created me... I am what I am. I want out. I want what you have, Jack... And you're going to give it to me." Erik said as he moved closer to Jack. He was still inside of the mirror, to Jack's relief.

Jack cried out, jumping up, and heading for the door. It was locked from the outside. The Guardians had locked him in.

Jack pounded on the door, screaming, and crying out. He turned around to see Erik pulling himself out of the mirror. (Imagine it being like the ring.) He tried frantically to get the door open, but the door was locked. He couldn't leave through the window because the guardians had his staff.

The Guardians all heard the loud booming noises and cries of Jack.

Bunny was the first to react. He bounded up the stairs, noticing a small pool of blood beginning to collect, seeping out from under the door. Jack's cried were louder, and eerie laughing could also be heard.

Tooth was the next to arrive, gasping when she saw the blood. "Bunny... Bunny, can you get the door open?" She cried out.

Bunny shook his head, "Not if he's right at it. It could do more harm than good... I don' wanna hit 'im with th' door..."

He ran up to the door, and began to shout to Jack. "Jack! What's goin' on? Who's in there? If ya can, try to get away from th' door... North'll be here soon with the key; okay?"

Jack now had tears streaming down his face, as Erik smiled, and finally stopped hitting him.

Erik leaned closer to Jack, who was now very silent, except for the occasional whimper or sob, "Go on, you can tell them. They don't believe in me... And they won't believe you." Erik whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack sobbed again, and called out to Bunny, "I-I can't move... It... It hurts... Please... He... He's leaving now..."

North arrived with the key, handing it to the Easter Bunny, who dashed up to the door, and frantically tried to unlock it, still talking to Jack. "Who, Jack? Who's leaving?"

"E-Er...Erik... Erik Blaze... He- He lives in the mirrors... I-In the reflections... Please, please get here soon..." Jack whispered the last part, as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Bunny finally managed to unlock the door, and slowly opened it, careful of the bleeding boy that was leaning on it. "Oh-no..." Bunny gasped, seeing the condition Jack was in. He was bleeding all over. He had huge, deep cuts, bruises, and his sweatshirt was done for. Jack was breathing heavily.

Everyone rushed into the room, the yetis standing in the doorway. Tooth sobbed, tears rollong down her face.

"He's getting' worse, ain't 'e, North?" The Pooka asked the large Russian man, gaining only a glare, filled with doubt, sorrow, and guilt.

"Get-Getting worse?... What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked, looking between the two.

Bunny looked back at Jack, who looked scared. "You're delusional, mate. Nobody lives in the mirrors... It ain't possible"

Jack shook his head, "He... He was right... You-You really don't believe me..." Jack let a few tears make their way down his face, as he looked back at the bloodied floor. "I'm... I'm really going to die... And you don't even believe me..."

"Jack, mate. You're ill. You aren't going to die, but we need to get you fixed up right now." Bunny tried, earning a weak push.

"No! Don't-Don't touch me!..." Jack stood up, and rushed past the yetis, leaving a trail of blood. Once downstairs, he grabbed his staff, a roll of gauze, and flew away. He wrapped his wounds up as he flew. 

"We should go after him, Bunny. He needs help." North said in a low voice.

"He left... He needs help, now."

"Why would you say that, Bunny?! He was hurt!" Tooth cried out, holding herself, in an attempt to comfort herself.

"He's sick, Tooth! He needs help! People don't live in mirrors! It just aint possible!"

She looked at him in disgust, as she spoke. "Nothing is impossible... You heard the laughter! Someone was here! How do you know that someone isn't in the mirror?! Pitch lives in the shadows, for Manny's sake!"

Bunny glared back at her, as guilt found it's way into his features. He wanted to respond, but was unable to form any audible words, so he just shut his mouth.

Sandy's gaze shifted from guardian to guardian, eventually landing on the figure in the mirror. It was Erik Blaze. He knocked over a nearby table, forcing everyone to look at him. He pointed to the mirror, which now was lacking the raven haired demon. He sighed, and displayed several images over his head. _'an arrow pointing to the mirror' 'a dark figure'_ He then formed the words **_'Jack was right' 'He was not seeing things'_** over his head

"It's not possible, mate. Nothing's there." Bunny responded, still not believing in Erik. "Frostbite was just delusional."

Sandy shook his head, while a golden stop sign made itself visible over him. He pointed to bunny, and shook his head.

"I'm not delusional, mate."

Sandy shook his head again. The words: 'you are wrong.' 'I saw it; just a moment ago' 'Jack was right; and you chased him away' appeared above his head

Bunny shook his head, "No... That would mean... He... Frostbite's in danger! We- We have to find him!"

Erik smiled, "Frostbite... I like it."

They didn't notice that Erik was watching from the hallway; after-all, the yeti's were in the way... And they Yeti's didn't believe in Erik Blaze.

**Sorry for the weird ending. I'm going to start summarizing the chapter at the end. So, Erik wanted Jack to suffer, as Erik was still alone. Erik attacked Jack. Erik wasn't believed in; and therefore, wasn't seen. He was listening to every word; and decided that he was going to refer to himself as frostbite.**

**In the next chapter: They are all going to look for Jack... But what will await them when they do find him? Thanks for reading. If you still have ideas for a name; he still has no actual name. He goes by anything; but he likes the name Frostbite. Bye for now~**

** ;-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updating; I have been busy with school and stuff. Here's a painful, bloody, and whatever else chapter. This one is really just Erik and Jack. Wow 1101 views... That's awesome. You people are awesome. Thank you for reading this far**

_**In the Last chapter: Jack was attacked by Erik again. This time; in his own room. Due to the "Big four's" lack of trust in him, he flew away.**_

Jack tried to stay awake as the gentle wind caressed his bloodied cheeks. He held his aching ribcage, as if that would somehow stop the throbbing left over from the violent beating given to him by the dark image, Erik Blaze. Jack sighed, which led to a violent coughing fit. When Jack moved his hand away from his face, he saw that it was covered in blood. He didn't think much of it, as he was already covered in his own blood.

"Wind, can we please land soon? I'm really tired..." Jack yawned, ending in another coughing fit. This time it was not as bad, but it was still quite painful. After he was through with the violent fit, he looked at his blood splattered hands again. While they were already covered in his own blood, this blood was fresh. He gasped.

The wind ruffled his hair, in a feeble attempt to cool his blistering fever. Jack chuckled. While it was dry, and sounded quite painful, the wind was calmed slightly by it. _'At least he is still himself.'_

Jack landed only a few minutes later... Well... Not so much landed; he crashed. His staff slipped out of his hands, and fell towards the ground underneath him. Jack's eyes widened in realization. _'too late'_, he thought, before falling towards the unforgiving ground below. Without his staff, his connection to the wind; he was unable to safely glide on it's currents.

**Time Skip**

Jack woke up in the dark. He was laying on something smooth, he could guess what it was. Ice. "Just... J-Just my luck..." He muttered to himself. Jack was aware of the severity of his situation. Not only was he hurt and bleeding, but he was also on ice. The one reflective thing that he could find in the middle of a forest; and that's exactly where he ends up landing. In a hidden branch off of a giant lake. Jack tried to drag himself off of the ice. The problem was; he was too far away. Well, that and it was pitch black (hahaha) outside. There wasn't even the light of the moon. Jack sighed, finally giving up. He tried to remain silent, in hope that Erik wouldn't know where he was.

Jack flinched when he heard the sound of shuffling. After a minute a familiar voice called out, "I told you that they wouldn't believe you, Jack. In order to see me, they would have to believe in me. For that, they would have to believe in _you_... Not very faithful, are they; my pet?"

Jack whimpered, "I.. I am not your pet... Please... W-Why?... Why are you doing this? What- What do you want from me?"

Erik came out of the ice just in front of Jack, and grabbed his chin. "tsk, tsk... It was a simple question, Jack. Oh, that reminds me. I heard something interesting while I was with your friends just now. You know what they said, Jack?"

Jack tried to shake his head, but found it impossible with Erik's chin death-grip. He settled for a simple "No." His face was decorated with a look of confusion.

The Darkly doppelganger leaned down; his face mere inches from Jack's right ear and he whispered, "They said you were crazy; seeing things. And that was only just now... I've heard everything that they've said about you. Every, 'I hate th' miserable snowflake'. I know how they hate you, how they distrust you. How they wish you would just disappear."

Jack's face twisted into a scowl. "No... They, they do care! They... North let me have a room at the pole... I even have a home at the Warren... They... they love me..."

"Shut up! You think this is 'trust'?! No, they keep their eyes on you! They keep the world _safe_ from you. You are death, Jack. You are cold, miserable, and you bring death. How could anyone ever love you?" Even in the dark, it was clear that he had disgust written all over his face.

Jack merely looked at the ground and mumbled "...At least they can see me..."

Erik's composure disintegrated, turning into absolute rage. "YOU NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM OLDER THAN YOU! I AM OLDER THAN TIME ITSELF! I HAVE BEEN ALONE SINCE THEN, AND _I_ EXIST! YES, THEY DON'T TRUST ME; BUT GUESS WHAT?! IT'S BECAUSE THEY DON'T SEE ME! THEY MAY SEE YOU; BUT YOU ARE USELESS! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! THEY COULD CARE LESS IF YOU DIED!" With each word, Erik would hit Jack, yet again.

Erik sighed, and attempted to regain his composure. "By the way, Jack. My new name... I'm going by Frostbite. Here's a little something to remember me with..." Erik... Er-Frostbite said, as he bit down on Jack's arm- hard. Blood seeped through the cut, and onto the black ice. All that could be heard were Jack's pained screams; his cries of agony.

Jack was already unconscious before the hits had stopped, but Erik had failed to notice. "You know what I want? I want to be seen. I want to be believed in. I want them all." Erik seeped back into the ice, just as the sun began to seep over the far off mountains.

_**In the next chapter: The Guardians will find Jack. He's hurt... Will he make it? Stay tuned to find out. (review if you have an idea for it)**_

**Sorry that the Chapter's short. As stated before; this is only draft one, and I WILL make it longer. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Signing out for now~ SeaSkarr**

** ;-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I had a lot going on. I'm going to try and update more often**

Bunny hopped out of the sled, his green face noticeable even through his blue-gray fur. "We coulda just taken ma tunnels, ya know?! Might coulda even gotten 'ere faster!"

Tooth sighed, still anxious to find the lost guardian; her little _'Sweet Tooth'_.

Sandy shook his head, forming several images above his head. _'the guardians hopping into the ground_(bunny's tunnels)_' 'a clock ticking' 'a snowflake' **"We would be late. We need to find him as quickly as we can."** Sandy formed an image of the sleigh above earth, the guardians looking around. They stopped when they saw a snowflake, and they jumped down to him. **"Besides, we can use the sleigh to get a birds eye view."**_

North jumped out of the sleigh, nodding his head in agreement with what the Sandman had said... well, more of implied...

"Jack was hurt. Would take too long to search while underground. Ve should split up. Bunny, you search on the ground. Sandy can search midheight around the forest. Tooth and I look from above. Should find him soon."

They each nodded in agreement, except Bunny, who immediately took off in a sprint in search of the lost winter sprite.

**Time skip – Sandy's POV**

I searched frantically, looking through the trees. I knew that Jack was unconscious, but he was in a different kind of sleep. Even as the spreader of dreams, I could not locate him. It was as if he were unable to fully sleep. To have dreams. It was like he was dead; and it terrified me. I could tell he was somewhere near the woods, but I was unsure as to where he could be.

I stopped looking, and took a deep breath. Once calm-er; I began to think. The one that was attacking Jack lived in reflections. If Jack was unconscious, then he must have run into him. That would mean that he must be near something reflective. The only reflective thing in the forest was the lake. The big, and very deep lake. I immediately shot upwards, sending out streams of golden sand. I knew the guardians would come once they saw the signal.

**Tooth's POV**

I was panicking. Not only had Jack been attacked, but he was lost too. Baby Tooth flew up from behind me. "You find anything, Baby Tooth?" I asked, hope still lingering in my voice.

She shook her head.

I sighed and landed on a nearby tree. I cried for a few minutes, until Baby Tooth began fluttering around me. "Go away..." I mumbled. She began to grow aggravated; and pecked me with her needle sharp beak. I looked up and noticed what she was trying to show me. It was beginning to snow. That meant that Jack was indeed here. As I looked at a snowflake that had landed on my hand, I noticed a cloud of Sandy's golden dream sand that was illuminating the quickly darkening sky. "His signal. Maybe he found something. Maybe he found Jack!" I happily called out to Baby tooth "I'm coming sweet tooth!" I shouted, before racing towards the origin of the glistening glow that was alighting the evening sky. Baby Tooth shook her head, and flew just behind me.

**Back to Sandy's POV**

I waited for only a few moments before Tooth and Bunny showed up. Tooth was first, flying over to me with a barrage of questions.

"Did you find anything? Is Jack okay? Where is he? When will the others be here? It's snowing; so he's okay, right?" She babbled. I shook my head, and tried to answer her questions. 'snowflake' 'question mark' followed by a shrug of my shoulders. _'I don't know' "I figured something out. I'll tell all of you at once"_ I answered in cursive print.

I turned towards her to see Bunny standing just behind her. He had blood on him. I pointed towards him, getting Tooth to turn around. When she did, a tree collapsed just behind us.

"Augh! Cannot land with all these trees!" North shouted. He fell out of the sleigh, catching himself on the tree. Once on the ground, he marched towards us. His gaze shifted between us. First on the panicked Tooth Fairy, then on me, and finally on the bloody pooka. "You are alright? Where is blood from?" He asked.

Bunny scratched the back of his head, and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I mighta run into 'Erik Blaze'..."

I gasped silently, as North's face turned into a scowl. "'Mighta'? Why not call for help? You could have gotten yourself hurt!" He growled at the injured bunny.

"I tried to, but e's a strong lil bugger!" Bunnymund snapped back, his hear twitching with his rage.

"Tried? Bunny, you did not! You knew how strong he was! You could have fled!" Tooth shouted at the pooka.

I tried to get them to look at me. I formed shapes frantically above my head. 'snowflake' 'a stop sign' "Stop fighting; We are trying to help Jack!" Unfortunately, they didn't look at me, so I grabbed a few of bunny's paint bombs. I threw one at each of the now fighting Guardians.

My plan worked, the immediately quieted, and returned their gazes to me. I shook my head at them, and repeated what I tried to say earlier. "Fighting does nothing! We are here to help Jack! I might know where he is; but you have to listen." I said by means of sand writing. They looked at me with sad and fascinated faces. I continued. "You remember how Jack said that 'Erik' lived in reflections?"

They each nodded, thoughtful looks spreading across their faces.

"Where is the only place with reflections in this forest? Where do you think he would be?"

I grinned. Bunny shouted out, "The lake! Jack must be at the lake!" I pointed to him and smiled, nodding my head in agreement.

Tooth spoke up next, "But Sandy; The lake is miles long! We need to find Jack now!"

"Ve vill. Should we start looking now? Or stand here until we are frozen; and no help to Jack?" North asked.

We began looking on the surface of the frozen lake. We walked a few miles before we grew tired. Tooth plopped down on a fallen tree.

"We've been looking for hours! How are we going to find Jack?" Tooth sighed in exasperation, putting her head in her hands.

**Bunnymund's POV**

I watched as tooth began to sob. I looked up, noticing that there were several fallen and damaged trees nearby. "I'm gonna look some more." I stated, before walking into the dark trail. Once a ways away from the other guardians, I stepped in something cold. I looked down, and smeared my fingers in it. I brought it up to my face, stood up, and noticed what it was. Blood. I panicked, and bounded through the trees. Once I came to a stop, I dropped to my knees. There was blood everywhere. There were branches and rocks all around... In the center of the mess was Jack. I dashed over to him, and swept some of the debris off of him. I lay my ear upon his chest; and waited. It was the longest minute of my life. Once I was able to quiet my breathing, I heard it. It was faint, but there. He was alive. Injured, but alive nonetheless. He was breathing, even if it was shallow and ragged. I shook him softly, and he stirred. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"B... Bunny... You're here..." Jack said in between coughs. His voice was raspy; It was obvious that he had been through a lot. It sounded as if he were screaming for several hours.

I picked him up, and talked to him. "Of course I'm here, mate. The others are just a little ways off. You alright?" I asked, knowing full well that he was not.

Jack smiled and said, "That's good... I'm alright... Just tired... C-Can I go to sleep?" He asked me; his eyes pleading.

I gasped, as a single tear ran down my cheek. "No, Frostbite. Ya gotta stay awake."

Jack let a tear fall down his face, and he spoke again. "Please... Don't-Don't call me that... Not F-F-Frost... B-Bite..."

I sighed, "Alright, Jack. Just stay awake. Don't speak. You're hurt; bad. We'll be back at the pole before ya know it. Don;t worry, okay? I-We believe you. "

Jack chuckled, which led to a string of coughs. At the end of it, blood dribbled down his chin. I gasped, and sprinted towards where I had left the others.

**I'll try to update soon, Hope you continue to follow the story.**

** ;-**


End file.
